


walk on, walk on

by shesbreathless



Series: schmico codas [24]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, Smut, This is just smut, You're Welcome, hell yeah, post 17x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: Levi and Nico sit on the couch inside Jo’s apartment, sharing a blanket as they revel in the total peace and quiet, and it’s the most normal-feeling thing they’ve experienced in literal months.That’s why he grabs the corners of the blanket and brings it with him as he shuffles to the side and swings one leg over Nico’s thighs.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Series: schmico codas [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285922
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125





	walk on, walk on

Levi doesn’t believe that much has changed. What is different is a few small but definitely relevant details that make things a bit more complicated than they used to be, but what’s important hasn’t changed.

The way sitting in the passenger seat while Nico drives makes Levi feel safe hasn’t changed. Nico unconsciously helping Levi step out of the car because of that one time he tripped and almost smashed his face on the ground hasn’t changed. Levi tucking them in under the blanket on the couch as soon as they sit down hasn’t changed.

The dark expression that Nico seems unable to shake from his face is different. The worry in the back of Levi’s mind that this is just going to end in even more heartache is new. The heavy silence that feels really hard to break is unexpected.

But still, Levi and Nico sit on the couch inside Jo’s apartment, sharing a blanket as they revel in the total peace and quiet, and it’s the most normal-feeling thing they’ve experienced in literal months.

“She’s so gonna kick you out soon.”

Levi scoffs and rolls his head on the back of the couch to look at Nico.

“I’ll have you know, I’m an amazing roommate,” Levi says.

“Yeah, I know,” Nico rolls his eyes.

A pang of something resembling past rejection shoots right through Levi. He debates not saying anything, but he can’t help himself.

“Actually, you never got to find out,” he mumbles. “Since, you know, you didn’t want to.”

Nico glares at him for a second, then seems to regret it. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back against the headrest, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly though barely parted lips.

“I’m gonna do the thing you like so much,” Nico says quietly.

A million things go through Levi’s head all at once, but they all turn out to be on the completely wrong path.

“I’m exhausted, and something happened today that made me really mad, but I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to talk in general.”

It’s fine, Levi thinks, because he hears everything he isn’t saying anyway. It had been absolutely no coincidence that they’d found themselves outside at the same time, and Nico was sincere when he said he hated everything but Levi.

It’s something Levi knows, because it’s not the first time he’s told him something like that. Nico always slips up when he’s really tired, and it often makes for interesting confessions.

Still, Levi finishes the conversation in his head, coming to the conclusion that he does not want to waste time trying to talk it out either.

That’s why he grabs the corners of the blanket and brings it with him as he shuffles to the side and swings one leg over Nico’s thighs.

Nico immediately opens his eyes and searches Levi’s face for an answer to a question he hasn’t asked. Levi just leans in and kisses him softly.

“What happened to keeping the mask on?” Nico pulls back to ask.

A brief wave of panic runs down Levi’s spine, but he quickly smothers it. “We get tested basically every single day. We’re fine.”

They don’t actually know if they’re fine or not, but that’s part of why this is necessary. In the middle of everything being scary and unpredictable, they need something familiar, something that stays the same no matter what happens.

“I really wish I could find something to argue with that,” Nico sighs.

Levi smirks and pecks his lips. “Do you really?”

Nico glares at him, then slides his hands around Levi’s waist and presses on the small of his back to make them fit even better. There is not a single slit of space between their bodies, their shared warmth kept in by the blanket still around Levi’s shoulder.

It’s immensely nice.

“What can I do to help you feel better?” Levi whispers into another soft kiss.

“Oh, so this is about me feeling better?” Nico lifts one eyebrow.

Levi slides one hand down the front of Nico’s chest. “Making you feel better makes me feel better.”

The twitch inside Nico’s pants is so strong that even Levi feels it. It’s on, then.

“Yeah, uh, that works,” Nico nods, sounding slightly breathless.

“Alright, then I’m gonna need you to let me go for a moment.”

He starts climbing off the couch, but Nico tightens his hold on his back and doesn’t let him move.

“Why? Don’t,” he says.

“You smell like you just walked out of a shower, and I definitely don’t,” Levi shrugs. “I need a sec.”

“Oh, okay, sure,” Nico nods, finally giving in.

Levi stands up and is about to turn around and quickly go deal with his stuff, when he notices the expression on Nico’s face. He looks like he really doesn’t want to be left by himself. Levi’s heart clenches just a tiny bit, imagining how much Nico is struggling right now.

Still, they’re not talking about it. So, Levi falls to his knees between Nico’s spread legs and shuffles closer until he can open the button on Nico’s pants.

“While you wait, you can entertain yourself,” Levi instructs, not wasting a second in taking Nico’s cock out.

He reaches for Nico’s hand and guides it so he can wrap his fingers around the shaft, then quickly drops a kiss on the tip and watches as Nico hisses and starts moving his own hand. Levi takes the blanket off his shoulders and drapes it across Nico’s body, admiring how nice he looks for just a second.

“Have fun,” Levi waves as he finally leaves.

Nico mumbles something after him, but Levi is pretty sure that he’ll be fine. He can feel Nico’s eyes on his back as he basically skips to the bathroom though, and he feels a renewed fire light up inside his belly.

He takes a deep breath as soon as he closes the bathroom door, leaning against it for just a second. It’s fine. Everything is fine.

“Five minutes,” Levi says under his breath.

With one push against the wall, Levi opens the shower to turn on the water, then strips off and immediately steps under the stream without waiting for it to warm up. He gasps at the first contact against his overheated skin, but he has no time to waste.

Cleaning up after a whole day at the hospital feels even better than anticipated. Levi feels every touch of his own hands leave a trail of sparks, cock hanging full and heavy between his legs.

It’s going to be such a good night.

As soon as he’s washed all the soap off, Levi steps out of the shower and tiptoes over to the sink, dripping water everywhere. He’s gonna clean up later, but right now there’s nothing he cares less about.

He opens the door of the cabinet Jo had cleared out for him and sticks his arm in as far as it can go. It’s sad how much he has to rummage around before he closes his fingers around the bottle of lube he knows he’d shoved in there, but eventually he gets to it.

It’s not the ideal place nor position, but it’ll have to do, Levi thinks as he flattens his chest on the counter next to the sink and pops the bottle open. He coats the fingers on his right hand, then reaches behind himself, and gets to work.

The angle is off so it doesn’t feel like much, but that’s not the point here. He just has to get as ready as possible so that he can go back into the other room and climb on top of Nico without any more delays.

He goes from one finger straight to two, fucking in and out of himself with methodical movements, only focused on stretching them out, even staying away from his spot because that would distract him too much.

The third finger is necessary, but it requires Levi to slow down and take a deep breath. He relaxes and grabs the edge of the counter with his free hand, forehead pressed against the cold surface, breath fogging it up.

Levi’s fingers are too short for him to get himself as ready as he’d like, so all he can do is keep spreading them until his wrist aches. At that point he has to decide he’s done, because he can’t take it anymore, especially knowing what’s waiting for him just a few steps away.

With one last stroke, Levi pulls his fingers out, unlocks his knees and pushes himself up. He takes a second to look at his reflection in the mirror, smirking at how flushed he is already. He’s still not completely dry, just water droplets clinging to his skin and making him glisten in all the right ways.

Alright, then. Levi remembers to take the lube with him, then opens the door and finally walks back out into the living room.

Nico is still there, of course, eyes closed and lower lip caught between his teeth, only movement coming from his hand under the blanket.

“Oh my god, thank fuck, come here,” Nico gasps as soon as he spots Levi in the doorway.

Levi laughs and turns the light off, then walks over to the couch. Nico watches him come closer with eyes that look like they’re on fire, breathing getting heavy. A shiver runs down Levi’s spine.

He grabs one corner of the blanket and pulls it to the side, revealing that Nico had kicked his pants down in the meantime. He’s not playing with himself, more like squeezing the base of his cock every so often, and he’s already flushed all the way down his rapidly heaving chest.

Nico goes to stand up, but Levi moves before him, straddling him again and effectively pinning him to the couch.

“Do you need me to-“ Nico interrupts himself, choosing to show rather than tell and reaching under Levi to press two fingers against his hole.

The face he makes when he feels how wet Levi is already is worth a thousand q-tips up the nose.

“Oh, you-you did,” Nico says.

Levi chuckles, leaning down to kiss Nico and spare him from having to formulate a full sentence. Nico keeps touching without actually pushing in a finger, wrapping his other hand around and under Levi’s thigh and squeezing.

“Either do something or let’s get to fucking,” Levi mumbles against Nico’s lips.

That makes Nico gain some of his usual demeanor back. He smiles and says something so quietly that not even Levi hears it, but it ends up not being that relevant when Nico sticks his tongue inside Levi’s mouth and kisses him so hard that he almost tips backwards.

While Levi is distracted, Nico snatches the bottle of lube he’s still holding from his hand, tips it over his fingers and then reaches down between them. Levi is expecting to feel the head of his cock after a few seconds, but what comes is actually two of Nico’s fingers pushing inside.

“I already-“ Levi starts complaining, but his sentence turns into a strangled moan when Nico goes directly for the right spot.

Because of course his fingers reach perfectly just like that. He’s also entirely aware of what he’s doing, too, because he smiles when Levi pushes back against his hand.

“You did a good job,” Nico comments, as if talking about the weather.

Levi groans and bites Nico’s lower lip as a silent protest, lowering one hand between them to wrap his fingers around Nico’s cock and try to get a few tugs in. Nico reacts by adding a third finger that makes Levi have to stop to focus on taking at least one full breath, and that’s. Yeah.

“Can we get to it now?” Levi asks, just slightly restless.

“You’re impatient to get fucked, aren’t you?”

They both notice the way Levi clenches around Nico’s fingers at that, but Levi thinks it’s inevitable when Nico goes for “dirty talk in your ear” approach. It’s not his fault.

“I’m gonna murder you as soon as you fall asleep,” Levi smiles sweetly back at him.

“Who says I’m gonna be the first to fall asleep?”

Levi scoffs and Nico jabs a finger into his side, but that doesn’t stop Levi from reaching between his legs and guiding Nico’s cock towards his hole. Then they both stop laughing.

The first push in is not world-changing, no sparks or fireworks going off. It’s slow, careful and actually kind of uncomfortable, so much so that they have to stop to add more lube before trying again.

More position changes and deep breaths follow, mostly on Levi’s part. Nico waits patiently, running his hands up and down Levi’s back and kissing all over his neck as Levi adjusts.

It takes a bit longer than anticipated, but when it fully clicks, when Nico bottoms out and makes a rough noise directly into Levi’s ear, that’s the moment.

Levi presses a hand into his own lower belly, gives himself a few tugs, then slowly lifts himself up and grinds back down. There they are, those sparks.

“Fuck, yeah,” Levi groans, pressing his forehead down against Nico’s shoulder.

He keeps moving his hips up and down, and he feels the pressure against all the right places, but he’s sure that it’s not doing much for Nico, so he spreads his legs further, lifts himself up just enough, then attaches his lips to Nico’s ear.

“Move,” he whispers.

Nico listens. He shuffles his feet to be more stable, wraps his hands around Levi’s hips, then starts fucking up into him. Slow and deep at first, making sure he feels every single shift, changing angles until he finds one that makes both of them sigh heavily.

He eventually picks up speed, thrusting harder and harder, the room filling with the filthy noise of their skin slapping together. It’s not filthy at all, actually, it’s incredibly hot and Levi is leaking all over his belly and smearing it on Nico’s, so hard it almost hurts.

“Oh, god,” Nico pants. “Is it good for you?”

Levi pulls back from his neck to glare at him, hair matted all over his forehead from the building sweat.

“Shut the fuck up,” he murmurs, voice breaking in the middle from a particularly hard thrust.

Nico grins. He smiles, he laughs, because he’s a dick, but he’s so good at this, at knowing how to do everything right, that Levi forgives him. Almost. At least, until he pushes up hard and just stays there, so deep that Levi swears he can feel it in his throat.

He tries to hold Nico’s gaze for as long as possible, but when his legs start shaking he lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and leans in for a kiss.

That apparently makes Nico give in, since he lets his hips fall and then slams back in. Levi all but screams. Every single nerve ending in his body is on fire. This is amazing.

“Don’t stop,” Levi gasps. “I’m, like, getting there.”

Nico hums and keeps doing exactly what he’s doing, all without missing a beat neither on the fucking nor on the kissing.

Levi reaches between them to wrap his hand around his own cock, the force of Nico’s thrusts making him push in and out of his fist. The back of his thighs feels raw from Nico’s hitting them repeatedly, and he’s inevitably going to feel this for quite a while, but it’s too good to care.

The slight change in angle makes Nico slam right against Levi’s spot, which causes him to clench down so tight that Nico hisses, but he doesn’t stop, never stops.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Nico chants.

Air is forced out of Levi’s throat with every hit, pressure building in his belly until he just has to dig his nails into Nico’s shoulders and squeeze the base of his own cock to last just that couple of seconds longer.

“I’m gonna come,” Nico moans, sounding breathless. “Where do you-“

“Inside,” Levi interrupts him.

It’s gonna be a mess and he’s absolutely gonna regret it as soon as they’re done, but there is not a single part of him that cares right now. All he wants is to come, and soon rather than later.

Nico’s movements get sloppy and he gets increasingly vocal, groaning and cursing under his breath, hands tight around Levi’s hips, guiding them down as he fucks up, up, up.

“C’mon,” Levi urges him on.

Something resembling an insult leaves Nico’s mouth, but it gets swallowed by a kiss that’s more lips against lips, but still makes the back of Levi’s neck tingle.

After a couple of seconds Nico finally grunts one last time and buries himself inside Levi. He comes deep and Levi feels every twitch, and all it takes for him to follow is a good stroke and squeeze, and then he’s painting his fingers and their bellies in pearly white.

They stay there, entirely wrapped around each other, catching their breath in complete silence. The world comes back slowly, one piece at a time, gentle in reminding them that, despite what they might think, they’re not the only people left on earth.

What a shame.

“Oh, I needed that,” Nico sighs.

“Yeah, I could tell,” Levi grins.

“Shut up, you needed it just as much,” Nico rolls his eyes.

Levi doesn’t deny it. Instead, he allows himself to lean down and rub his nose against Nico’s, a tender touch that definitely contrasts with the way Nico never stopping rolling his hips is making Levi lose his mind.

“Is this the moment we say this is never happening again?” Levi teases him.

As an answer, Nico wraps both arms around Levi and somehow manages to flip them, making Levi end up on his back. He slips out in all the shuffling around, but wastes no time in guiding himself back inside.

A hiss escapes Levi from the oversensitivity, but Nico kisses him before he can complain about it.

“No, this is the moment we go for round two,” Nico grins. “I’m not done with you.”

Levi laughs until it turns into a moan. He’s not done either.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
